


Lonely (glitra)

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra lemon, Catra x Glimmer, F/F, Glimmer lemon, Glitra lemon, Lemon, Possible Lemon, She-ra - Freeform, She-ra lemon, Shera lemon, glimmer x catra, glitra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Desperate for comfort and unbearably lonely Catra and Glimmer sat together. They were two hurt people, coping in the only way they knew how.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Alone

Catra's footsteps echoed throughout the corridor as she silently made way through Horde Prime's ship. She ignored the desperate thoughts of Adora, the Fright Zone, the things Double Trouble had said, ..how empty she felt. Everything she had ever worked for was gone but she urgently tried to convince herself that this was no different then the Horde. If she could do this once she could do it again. At least that's what she kept trying to tell herself as a feeling of loneliness set in. She forced herself to focus on her surroundings.

The ship was full of long winding halls and a seemingly endless amount of rooms. She knew she couldn't memorize it all, but she did know where Horde Prime's throne was and that princess had to be close. She'd been able to avoid being confronted by any of Horde Prime's clones as she mapped out the sections of the ship, one of which contained a teleportation room. She needed someone to help her if she wanted to escape as it had to be activated by someone else. But she still hadn't come across Glimmer.

Catra stood distracted by her thoughts as a clone grew closer, only to narrowly dodge its sight in the darkness as it passed. It had been holding a tray of some kind of food. She slowly left from her hiding spot and tailed the clone as it navigated through the twists and turns of the ship's interior until it came to a single open room sealed off with a green humming barrier. There she was.

The clone brought down the barrier and and sat down the tray it had been carrying within the room next to Glimmer. She was sitting upon a bed in the corner of the room, tense, the want to escape but the fear of consequence behind her eyes. Her hair was out of place and she held an unmoving stance as the clone both entered and left, taking with him an old barely touched tray. 

Catra emerged from the corner she had been standing and approached Glimmer who eventually noticed her and held her gaze.

"You! what do you think you're doing here?" Glimmer exclaimed in the surprise of seeing Catra.

Catra stayed silent for a moment "Just exercising my freedom, Sparkles".

"You aren't supposed to be here" Glimmer replied while staring at the new tray the clone had brought her, "Aren't you supposed to be trying to escape."

Catra leaned against the wall beside her "I'm an asset to Prime, he needs me, and as long as he does I can do what I want. This place is no different from the Horde and if I could work my way up there, I can do it here"

"Horde Prime isn't going to keep you around Catra. He's going to use up any usefulness you have to him then throw you away" She said now looking at Catra again.

Catra held Glimmer's quiet gaze "You don't know anything"

Catra couldn't help being overwhelmed by self doubt, Glimmer's words were probably true. But without this what was her purpose? No one cared for her anymore, not after what happened on Etheria. She just had to keep pushing, what would someone like her know? 

She slowly backed up and turned from the princess needing to get away and forget her words.

"Wait! ..wait" Glimmer uttered hastily as Catra turned to leave. "Stay, please"

Catra paused and looked at her, debating what to do. She then sat against the barrier facing away from Glimmer and stared up at the ceiling in silence.

There they sat seemingly for hours. At first in silence but eventually, telling each other memories of their lives, of their past, of Adora.

"Why did you decide to listen to me and stay" Glimmer asked as she stared at the different things in her room.

"I don't know, I guess I.." Catra began but quickly grew quiet.

The newfound silence was interrupted by a duo of clones bringing Glimmer a new tray. Catra quickly hid herself in the place she did before as Glimmer stood up and sat on the bed. Catra watched as the first clone hit a sequence of buttons on the side of the barrier while the other switched out the tray. The clones quickly took the new tray and turned back in the direction they came.

Catra approached the barrier's keypad and started entering the numbers the clone had.

"Catra? Catra what are you doing!" Glimmer questioned as Catra finished entering the code.

"I've never done one good thing in my life" Catra explained as the barrier slowly faded away "I'm helping you get out of here"

Catra held her hand out to Glimmer who was still sitting on the bed. Glimmer took her hand but rather then standing pulled her down to sit next to her. 

"Without a plan who knows what's going to happen?" Glimmer exclaimed worryingly as she held onto Catra's hand.

"I do have a plan" Catra replied as she remembered the teleportation room.

"What do you have to gain from doing this?" Glimmer asked softly, "Why did you stay?"

"I.." Catra began looking at the floor.

"You're lonely too" Glimmer held Catra's other hand with her free one.

"I'm not, i'm not lonely. Everyone I ever cared about left but I've never needed them. They were all in the way, I was always in Adora's shadow." Catra replied ignoring the memories of what Double Trouble said to her.

"You miss her" Glimmer stated softly as Catra began to lean into her until she was full on clutching her.

"It's okay Catra" Glimmer whispered as she hugged her back softly. "It's okay"

Catra stayed in her embrace for a moment taking in the feeling of being cared for. Glimmer ran her hand down her back softly as Catra pulled away just enough to stare into her eyes.

"You don't have to be alone" Glimmer stated as they held each others gaze.

Catra leaned even closer and suddenly her lips were touching Glimmer's while Glimmer responded full force. Catra knew how she felt about Adora, and it was obvious how Glimmer felt about Bow. But they continued anyway, venting out their frustration, their loneliness, their desperation for a connection.

They continued until their lips hurt and they couldn't breathe, ignoring how wrong it was for how right it felt.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Catra continue where they left off.
> 
> 18+

They only continued as Catra ignored her feelings of doubt, as well as whatever morals she still had left. She didn't belong to Adora and this wasn't for her, she didn't miss her and she never has. She ignored the bubbling feeling of guilt inside her as she kissed Glimmer. She didn't even know if this is what she wanted, but she needed it. She had decided and forced the thoughts of anything else away as she focused on the feeling of Glimmer's lips on hers. She pushed Glimmer back until she was straddling her only breaking their kiss to lean back and sit on top of the laying princess.

Glimmer spoke "Catra I don't know if we should-"

"I need this." Catra interrupted, "..I need you."

Glimmer knew what this was to Catra, she wasn't anything but a way for her to vent about everything that had happened to her, a way to cope with Adora. But then she remembered Bow, his voice, his smile and the way she hurt him. She felt so disconnected to them, she left them. For all she knew they weren't going to come back for her and she knew it was her fault. She locked eyes with Catra and pulled her down locking her lips with hers.

They fought for dominance against each other, pressing their lips harder then before. Their pain only fueled them as they struggled against each other. Glimmer reached up into Catra's mane and pulled it causing a sudden intake of breath from Catra, while Catra quickly bit Glimmer's lip in retaliation causing the princess to both wince and grip her hair harder.

"If you wanna get serious, then I can get serious" Catra growled menacingly in Glimmer's ear

She dragged her claws up Glimmer's bare sides underneath her top as Glimmer gripped Catra's hair with one hand and her shirt with the other.

Glimmer's already tossed hair was even more misplaced as Catra broke the kiss and teased her fangs over Glimmer's neck and partly exposed shoulder. But something inside her couldn't bring herself to leave a mark, instead she pulled Glimmer's top off then let it drop to the floor exposing her midriff and shoulders.

Glimmer, suppressing the embarrassment she felt over knowing Catra was going to see more of her, reached to pull up Catra's shirt. Only for Catra to grab the wrist pulling at her clothing and the one still buried in her hair then pin them down with her own.

"I think you forgot who's in charge right now Sparkles" Catra said degradingly as she moved to pin Glimmer's wrists down with her knees rather then her hands.

"I wonder what I should do next." Catra whispered to her in a toying way as she teased the band of her bra.

Glimmer swallowed as the tingling sensation Catra's nails left on her skin grew stronger.

She was suddenly conscious of the feeling of her bra against her as Catra released her wrists and gave her just enough time to sit up before reaching to trace the clasp behind her.

"Maybe this.." Catra said absentmindedly.

"..Or this." She said darkly as she dragged one hand down to Glimmer's waistband.

Glimmer bit her lip as Catra traced her nails up to her chest and then to her back, slowly undoing the clasp and exposing Glimmer to her. Catra let her bra fall to the floor along with Glimmer's top while her gaze drifted over Glimmer's form.

Glimmer both filled with anxiety and the want to retaliate took in Catra's expression, it was as if she was just hunting prey, hunting her. She pulled Catra back into her and locked their lips once again taking the chance to slide her hands over Catra's clothed chest.

But Catra was aware of what she was trying to do. She too moved her hands to cup Glimmer's chest while she repeatedly fondled and pressed into her, each time harder until she heard an audible wince.

"Is that your way of asking me for more" Catra teased as she with one hand continued to play with her chest while tracing her waistband with the other.

Glimmer wanted to retaliate, say a snarky comment, anything but the feeling of Catra hands on her resulted in only a shaky exhale.

Catra, slightly amused, pulled off her own top to reveal her bare chest. She watched as Glimmer's hazy expression turned to attentive.

"You'll have to pay me back" Catra joked at first but then let her voice turn slightly more malicious, "With this.."

She pushed Glimmer back and began to pull off her pants, noticing how Glimmer bit her lip in anticipation. She lightly scratched Glimmer's inner thigh and watched as her expression changed into desperation. Catra wanted someone to need her for once even if in this way, she needed Glimmer to need her.

"Is this what you want" She asked Glimmer as she grazed her hand between her legs and pressed her fingers against her through her underclothes.

Glimmer inhaled not yet letting herself unravel, Catra took that as a challenge. Before Glimmer could so much as answer she moved Glimmer's last piece of clothing to the side and slid her fingers into her prompting a gasp from Glimmer.

Catra covered Glimmer's mouth with one hand while continuing at an even pace with the other "We don't want anyone to hear something suspicious do we?"

Glimmer clawed at her own hands above her head trying desperately to keep it together all while Catra periodically increased her pace.

"Where's all that fire now, princess?" Catra whispered to her recalling how she'd kissed her as she began teasing her chest again while still increasing her pace.

Glimmer couldn't help but let small gasps escape her as Catra increased. She was building up and could barely take the feeling.

"Aw look how wound up you are" Glimmer heard Catra whisper to her as she clenched her eyes shut.

Catra uncovered Glimmer's mouth and leaned forward to kiss her again and instead held one of Glimmer's hands down and sped up. Glimmer gasping, pulled from Catra's grip and grabbed onto her hair. With her free hand she rested it on Catra's chest.

Suddenly Glimmer couldn't take it anymore, she held on to Catra as her whole body tensed up and she let out a whimper.

Catra laughed in a silent way at Glimmer's release but showed no signs of slowing down, while Glimmer in retaliation scratched down Catra's back hard enough to leave a mark. Catra let out a small sound and stopped long enough for Glimmer to sit up and grab Catra's hands. Glimmer didn't let go of her hair and instead raised it above Catra to the point it was pulled, with her other hand she held her arms which were now crossed behind her back.

"I can't let you have all the fun Catra" Glimmer said to her mustering her newfound confidence while she sat on her knees in front of Catra.

Catra knew she could've taken control back but something about this side of Glimmer entertained her. She wanted Glimmer to keep going. So she kept silent and instead let her do what she wanted.

Glimmer attempting to follow what Catra had done quickly came up with an idea. She lead Catra to turn and lean against the wall facing her while keeping Catra's hands behind her. Glimmer slowly let go of her hair and with both her hands free to use, Glimmer spent a small amount of time teasing her chest but then quickly moved her hands down to her waist.

Catra knew what Glimmer was planning to do but she decided she wasn't going to make it as easy for her. Sitting up, she kept still as Glimmer tried to pull her pants off of her. Because of Catra's lack of help she wasn't able to get them off but this gave her a new idea. Still teasing Catra's chest with one hand, she trailed the other down Catra underneath her clothing until she came to rest it against her.

Glimmer brushed her fingers against Catra, teasing her and wanting to stand up to her, but didn't waste any more time as she pushed into her. 

Catra pulled her hands out from behind her and dug her claws into the bed beneath them while Glimmer stayed at one pace, watching her reaction but Catra didn't stay that way for long. She wouldn't let herself come undone so easily. 

Catra removed her claws from the bed and trailed the hand on the opposite side of Glimmer's up her thigh.

Glimmer barely had time to give her a questioning look before Catra's fingers were back in her. She went at a fast pace ignoring whatever Glimmer was saying as she felt her slow while she held onto Catra's shoulder.

Catra gave her no mercy but Glimmer quickly mustered the strength to match her speed as they looked up and into eachother's eyes. Their quick breathing filled the room as they both rapidly got more desperate.

"Come on.. Sparkles.." Catra whispered in between her breaths "I know you're.. going to."

"I don't.. know about.. that Catra" Glimmer responded challengingly. 

Glimmer then took the opportunity to slide her hand into Catra's hair pulling a fist full of it back while keeping up the pace with her other then pressing her lips to hers. 

This action pushed Catra over the edge, her whole body tensed up as she held onto Glimmer with her free hand. Glimmer slowly let go of her hair and stopped moving her fingers as Catra's nails dug into her shoulder. 

Glimmer pulled away from Catra as her claws retracted, suddenly remembering where they were. Catra slumped against the wall behind her.

"We should get redressed" Glimmer muttered.

But Catra barely heard it. She thought of how she got here, what she was going to do now. Catra looked over at Glimmer who was slipping her top back on and she remembered the portal room. She picked up her shirt and pulled it back on then looked at Glimmer again.

"I know how we're going to get out of here" Catra said now looking at where the barrier used to be.

The portal needed someone to activate it, only one of them could leave. Catra decided she was going to send a message to them, and Glimmer would be able to go back. But she knew Glimmer wouldn't go, at least anymore if she knew it could only be her. This is what she was supposed to do right? This would be better for everyone.

Catra stood up along with Glimmer, then as she left enabled the barrier to Glimmer's cell again. And as they made their way to the portal room, Catra remembered Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tell me what you thought of it below :)


End file.
